


these things

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: -not that enj will admit it to anyone-, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, How Does One Title?, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Grantaire brings someone to a meeting and Enjolras is definitely not jealous.





	these things

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts and finished it up 
> 
> thanks to @PinkGold and @writing-way-too-much for editing this, they're literal angel's 
> 
> please enjoy

Enjolras currently couldn’t bring himself to care about anything except the arm around Grantaire’s waist, or rather the man who was attached to said arm.  

It was completely ridiculous because it wasn’t as if he had any reason to care about Grantaire bringing some man to a meeting, some man that had his arm around Grantaire’s waist, that kept kissing his cheek, some man that was making Grantaire laugh and smile. 

It was completely ridiculous that Enjolras was distracted by the man whose name he wasn't even sure of. Enjolras was trying to continue on with the meeting but the man would say something and Grantaire would laugh his stupidly perfect laugh and Enjolras was trying not do something idiotic, a task which he had been successfully doing. 

Until the man interrupted Enjolras. 

That seemed to be the breaking point. There was a very short list of people who could interrupt Enjolras and the man was not even close to being on the list. 

Enjolras tried to keep himself calm. “If you could kindly refrain from interrupting me while I speak again, Monsieur.” 

The man looked at him. “Fifteen minutes ago --not even-- ‘R was interrupting you every ten seconds and you had no problem with that.” 

Enjolras thought about what the man had said, it  _ was _ true, for some reason it was different when Grantaire interrupted him but when Grantaire interrupted it wasn’t the same as when Combeferre interrupted him. This was not the time nor the place to figure out what this meant, Enjolras decided, he needed to make that stupid smirk disappear off of that man's face. 

“It’s different when he does it,” Enjolras said. It was the truth and the truth is what he tried to tell. 

The man wasn’t satisfied the answer. “How so? Please enlighten me as to why it’s different.” 

“Because it is. Now if you could  _ kindly _ stop talking so that the rest of us may continue with our meeting it would be appreciated,” Enjolras snapped. 

“Just drop it, Marv,” Grantaire said when it looked like the man was about to talk again. 

 

***

 

Next week at the meeting Grantaire was alone. 

Enjolras decided he was going to ask him about it, which was out of character for him. He didn’t like to ask about these things, he didn’t like to ask about them at a meeting, and he especially didn’t like to ask Grantaire about these things. 

Enjolras wasn’t even sure if he ever  _ had  _ asked Grantaire about these kind of things. 

Still, Enjolras was never one to back down when he wanted answers, so he had asked Grantaire to stay an extra couple of minutes after the meeting was over. 

“I couldn’t help notice you were alone this week. Did the other man not wish to join you again?” Enjolras hoped that was the right thing say, the right way to ask about this. 

“Are you talking about Marvin?” Grantaire asked.

Enjolras nodded. “I didn’t catch his name when you introduced him.” 

“We kinda broke up.” 

_ Broke up?  _ “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Grantaire said. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and scratched at the back of his neck with a single finger. “Turns out he was married.” 

“That, uh, sucks.”

_ Married? What the hell? _

Grantaire smiled slightly. “Yeah, it does kind of suck.”  

A silence fell over the two of them. Enjolras was unsure of what to say.

“Why is it different when I interrupted you?” Grantaire asked. 

“Pardon?” 

“When Marvin interrupted you last week and asked why I could interrupted you but he couldn’t, why is it different?” 

After the meeting last week Enjolras had spent more time then he will ever admit wondering the same thing, he had come to some sort of a conclusion. “I have always encouraged debating during these meetings - don’t laugh, Grantaire, I have - but he wasn’t trying to debate, he was being disrespectful. You are never disrespectful.”

“It’s nice to know you think of me highly, Enjolras. I’ll see you next week.” There was a touch of sarcasm in his voice, and with those words Grantaire started to leave.

Enjolras was confused, it seemed to him that was not the answer Grantaire had expected, nor the one he wanted. “Grantaire, wait!” 

Grantaire turned. “Is there something else you need, Enjolras?”

“Did you think I was going to say something different?” Enjolras asked. 

“I thought that you were,” Grantaire started, then seemed to regret what he was about to say. “Actually, it doesn’t matter.” 

“I would like to know what you thought I was going to say.” 

Grantaire sighed. “I thought that perhaps you would say you enjoyed our debates, that you enjoyed, I don’t know, talking with me.” 

“I do enjoy debating with you, Grantaire,” Enjolras said. “And I have enjoyed this conversation, even though I am not the best conversationalist.”  

“You do?” 

“Yes. Our debates are something I look forward to.” 

_ Is Grantaire blushing?  _ Enjolras asked himself.  _ No, it must be the light.  _

“I enjoy our debates as well, Enjolras, and I have enjoyed this conversation,” Grantaire said, looking at the watch on his wrist. “But I do have to leave.” 

With that, Grantaire turned to leave again, but not before saying, “I’ll see you next week Enjolras.” 

“Until next week, Grantaire.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel to this at some point? maybe? 
> 
> kudos and comments are my life force and i'll probably proclaim my love for you if you do either


End file.
